


Hotel Fall

by Awolfthatneverhowls



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fucking, Hardcore, Hotel Sex, Incest, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfthatneverhowls/pseuds/Awolfthatneverhowls
Summary: Martin and Chris Kratt are taking a break off of creature adventures by staying at a hotel for a little while. Martin accidentally casts a love potion spell for both him and Chris. What will happen? Will it destroy or strengthen their brotherly bond?





	Hotel Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Fuck I cannot write, but I’m trying too. Plus this is my first writing on this website. XD
> 
> Also please ignore any grammar or spelling errors.

“This one’s too expensive!” Martin whines as he and Chris scrolled through a site for hotels. Being creature adventurers isn’t easy. It was like having it as a fun habit and a tiresome job at the same time. So the brothers often craved for a little ‘break’ every once and awhile. Going to an ideal hotel a little far from the rest of the crew were on their minds. Idea for both prices and comfort. 

“What about this one? It looks fitting, and it’s cheaper.” 

“I guess.” Chris reluctantly says as he views the hotel. He wished to go somewhere nice and ‘vacation-like’. Not a shaggy replica of his imagination. But his brother didn’t want to spend too much on just the hotel, since they had other plans while on vacation as well. He supposed it was reasonable, a little interesting coming from his brother since Chris is usually the more reasonable brother. 

After deciding that the hotel was the best option for them, the brothers headed to their rooms and began packing. Due to the limited size of the Tortuga, the brothers had shared their rooms, Aviva and Koki sharing a room together, and Jimmy in his own space. When entering the brother’s rooms, who’s side is who’s is crystal clear. Martin, being the more chaotic brother, often had his clothes all over the floor and his bed not made. He preferred it that way and will always get frustrated whenever Chris even attempts to organize it out. Chris, on the other hand, had a more systematic room. Books on the shelves, clothes in their rightful place, and bed always made. 

“You really need to stop living like a toddler, Martin. You’re a man now, act like it.” Chris pointed out as he was packing his necessary items for the trip. “I’m my own person, Chris. This is my way of life!” Martin blissfully replied. Chris rolled his eyes, then smiled. Inside he admired that his brother can be so optimistic and joyful most of the time. It made him a enjoyable person to be around at times. 

“Ready, bro?” Martin said as he lifted his bag onto is back. “Ready!”

The brothers headed out of their rooms to meet the rest of the crew. Aviva was at her inventing station, working on a personal invention of her own. Koki was having fun with Jimmy as they played video games together. Martin and Chris sighed as they watched their friends do their usual route whenever they weren’t focused on creaturing adventuring. 

“Hey guys! We’re heading out!” Chris enunciated along with a wave. The whole team turn their attentions towards them. 

“How long do you plan on having this vacation of yours again? Koki curiously asked. 

“We haven’t decided on that, all we know is that it’s not month long,” Martin joked. “Whenever we do have a precise number, we’ll tell you.”

“Alright you guys, have fun!” Aviva stated as she waved so cordial. The brothers nodded and smiled as they headed out the door. The crew had their own plans of their ‘break’. They closed the Tortuga doors behind them. “Don’t they know that we’re still in the Sonoran Desert?” Jimmy mindlessly asked as he played his game. “You should know how the brothers are like by now.” Aviva laughed. 

The brothers started to walk through the Sonoran Desert, causally glancing at the animals that were in their view point. Coyotes and Gila monsters wandering about. 

“You know we never had really done an adventure with coyotes, Chris.” 

“Yeah I know, I suppose it wasn’t really on our minds. We mainly target animals with magnificent creature powers anyways.” 

Martin hummed in agreement as he looked up into the sky, admiring the blue tint. Chris looked up to his brother and scoffed, happy to see that he was enjoying the sky’s color. He turned his head back to his direction when a cactus was in Martin’s direction. 

“Watch out of the-.”

“Ouch! Who put that cactus there?” Martin uttered as he held his head. 

Chris quickly took his hand to check for any puncture wounds. None so far, he then directed his eyes towards Martin’s face. There was a little scratch oozing out a small stream of blood. Martin saw is run down his nose and wiped it off. 

“You okay, bro?” Chris hinted out, accidentally letting out the worry in his voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just blood. And it’s not a lot.” Martin usually didn’t really care if he was hurt physically like this. However, he did like to see his brother take a sharp notice. It made him appreciate the brother he had. He glanced over to his hand, which Chris unknowingly was still holding onto. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing slightly. 

“Are you sure, your face is turning a bit red.”

Yeah, I’m fine.” Martin quickly covered his blush with his free hand and continued walking off, forcing Chris to let go of his hand. Chris looked over at Martin in confusion, but quickly brushed it off and hurried to meet him. 

The sun was starting to set and the brothers finally headed to town where their booker hotel was. Chris was stunned, it looked way better than shown in the websites’ page. Martin saw the look on his face and smirked. 

“See? I told you it was fitting.” 

Chris looked over towards Martin, softening his facial expression and quickly walked over to the hotel door. Martin smirked behind him as he followed inside. 

Inside the hotel was clearly packed, people in lines waiting for their rooms. People chatting and drinking at a 24-hour bar. It was delightful site to see. Martin was enjoying the friendly atmosphere, but not the lines. Chris sighed, realizing that both brothers will be there for quite some time. 

“I’m going to venture around the area to pass time.” Martin mumbled. 

“I’ll call you when we’re ready.” 

Martin headed off towards the bar. The people seemed warm, no break out fights were happening. The bar seemed almost unreal due to how peaceful it was. He entered inside to observe deeper inside the bar, when suddenly a man accidentally bumped into him, causing both of the men to plunge into the ground. Small packets of a white substance flew out of the man’s jacket and splattered everywhere. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” The man apologized as he grunted off of the floor. He offered a hand to help Martin off of the floor. 

“It’s fine, didn’t see you there.” 

Martin gaved the man a warm smile to the man before he noticed the small packets. The man darted his eyes towards the floor as well, freightened. He tried to hide them away from Martin as quickly as possible, not wanting to be caught with the substance. 

“What’s that?” Martin pointed as the man gives Martin a look of terror. The man waved his hand, attempting to show that’s the substance is nothing. He just wanted to get out of there quickly. Martin squinted his eyes as the man ran off out of the bar. Just as when Martin was about to shout to confront the man, his creature pod had rang. 

“Hey bro! We’re ready.”

Martin quickly ran out of the bar to the front of the line where Chris was standing. Time really did fly by as he glanced out the glass doors, seeing the night sky. Chris noticed how distracted Martin was, until the man giving them their room number broke their attention. “Your room number is 603.” Both brothers nodded as they headed towards the elevator, taking them to their room floor. 

As the elevator reached its destination, the brothers walked out. One brother was looking on one side while the other was looking on the other side for their room number. 

“Ah! Found it!” Chris pointed. 

As they walked in, the room was adaptable and perfect. A huge television hanging on the wall, a desk with a chair, and a well constructed bathroom. Even the curtains were closed for privacy reasons. However there was only one bed. Both brothers stared blankly at the bed then towards each other, knowing that they are going to have to share it. They turned away, both blushing slightly. “Let’s get settled in, bro.” Martin mumbled. 

Both brothers has settled their belongings on their preferred side. Chris, being an early bird, was getting ready for bed. Stripping down to only his white tee and pants. He wanted to spend the whole day tomorrow having fun climbing, swimming, gaming, basically anything. 

“We’re on vacation, Chris. Stay up a little later for once. Let’s check out downstairs.” 

Chris rubbed his eye towards Martin and squinted them, not wanting to go downstairs. Chris ignored him and quickly hopped right into bed, trying to fall asleep. Martin sighed as he watched his brother drift of to sleep, not wanted to have any fun the first night. Boredom started to crawl into Martin’s system, causing him to start getting ready for bed. 

As Martin headed off to the bathroom, he had took of his jacket. He glanced at himself in the mirror as thoughts about having fun were racing through his mind. He grunted as he pushed the thoughts away and hanged up his jacket. Just as when the jackets hung on the hook, a packet with the same white substance he saw from earlier fell out. Martin picked it up and observed it. He hoped to the gods that it wasn’t a drug like cocaine or crack. As he opened it, the substance had a sweet smell. So sweet that it couldn’t be a harmful drug, right? He carried out of the bathroom into the room where Chris was sleeping. The smell filled the air, spreading to all corners. Martin adored the smell, but didn’t want any suspicion. So, he quickly raced offer to the bathroom and flushed the packet into the toilet. 

Martin headed back into bed preparing to go to sleep until he noticed that Chris’s breathing sounded aberrant for a few moments. He turned over and gave a worried looked until his mind started to feel tipsy. He placed his hand on his forehead as his breathing started to get heavier. What was happening? What’s wrong with him-what’s wrong with both of them? Martin almost started to panic, but it wasn’t long until Martin collapsed onto the bed, passed out. 

-

Morning comes as the sun shines into the horizon. The brothers start to wake out of their slumber. Martin fluttered eyes open as he saw Chris still there. Chris is usually up before Martin even wakes up, regardless of what location they’re in. So it was surprising to see him there. Chris suddenly turns over to look at Martin eye to eye. Their faces were only a few inches apart. The brothers felt a warm connection as they stared at each other. Chris snuggled in closer where he was resting on Martin’s chest, listening to his heart beat. It was so peaceful to hear, it almost made him fall back asleep again. Martin gave a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around Chris and he rested his head on top of Chris’s. 

Both brothers were slightly confused to why they’re suddenly acting in this sort of manner but they liked it anyway. Both brothers secretly loved the other more than brothers should, but it leaves a hole to the brothers to why they’re suddenly showing their secret affection towards one another. 

Still silence and no words spilling out, Chris pulled out of the hold as he moves up to Martin’s face. His brown eyes met his blue eyes once again. Chris places a hand on the side of Martin’s neck as he pressed their lips together. Martin was shocked at first. Even though he wanted this to happen, he never actually expected it to ‘actually’ happen. But he closed his eyes and rubbed Chris’s back and waist in a up-down motion. Chris was fond of this, causing him to draw Martin into a deeper kiss. Both brothers started to breathe heavily as they made out sloppily.

Martin quickly rolled on top of Chris, putting his hands on the sides of him to balance himself out. Chris had put one hand on Martin’s back whilst the other was still cupping his neck. The curtains being close has caused a welcoming dim in the room, making both of the men go crazy. Martin shifted his head and started to kiss his brother’s neck as Chris moaned to the feeling. He found a spot and started to bite down. 

“Ahhh~” 

Martin set his mouth free as he nuzzled the red, swollen mark to ease the sensation. Chris started to giggle from being tickled. Martin got up and looked into Chris’s eyes. They sparked with lust and love. Martin knew what it all mean. He reached down and started to heatly kissed Chris again. The clogged breathing and shifty motion from both brothers caused both of them to have a throbbing bulge in their pants. Chris’s legs opens slightly as Martin moves over and reaches down to cup his groin. 

Martin breaks the kiss and starts heading south. He starts kissing his neck again and puts his hand underneath Chris’s shirt, feeling around his torso. Chris sits up to take off his tee only to lay back down again. Martin does the same to himself before he starts ‘attacking’ his brother’s body as he wrestles him down and soothes him with kisses and licks. Further south, Martin kisses Chris’s groin before stripping his cargo shorts off. He grabs his cock, kisses it before taking the whole thing into his mouth. 

Chris couldn’t help but moan and groan the the sensation. It was one of the best feelings he’s ever experienced. He closed his eyes as the feeling brought him into a silent, yet peaceful habitat in his mind...until he started to feel his groin tense up. 

“...Martin?”

“Hmm?” Martin moaned as he faced Chris.

“I’m gonna-.”

Without even being able to finish his sentence, Chris grunted as he came all over Martin’s face. Both brothers laughed at the incident. Martin licked whatever cum his tongue can reach, then whipping the rest off of his face as he gazed Chris. His azure eyes locked onto Chris’s chocolate eyes. They were full with lust. Martin was hopeful that Chris knew what he wanted next. However he wanted Chris to beg for it. Martin quickly captured his mouth, making sweet noises both of them adored to hear. 

“Martin!” Chris mumbled through the kiss. “Mm?” Martin taunted as he moved down to the sweet part of his neck whilst pressing their regions together. Chris couldn’t help but yelp while every nerve in his body was provoking a sweet pleasure. His brother was partly controlling him at this point, but he craved more. 

“Fufu~.” 

“What was that, bro?” Martin teased at his brother’s helplessness. He pulled away and wrapped his head around his brother’s neck. 

“Fuck me…,”

...please.”

There were the words Martin wanted to hear. He grinned as he got up to unzip himself. Chris gave a weak smile as he watched his brother undress himself. Martin threw his shorts away and lined up at Chris’s entrance. He places kisses all over his brother to prepare and ease him. 

Martin slowly entered Chris and aimed for his neck. The thrusts were slow and casual. Not even the fast speed and Martin can already hear Chris moan to the sensation. Licks, kisses and bites attacked Chris’s neck. He closed eyes in pleasure. His moans and grunts pleased Martin, causing him to pick up speed. 

“Ahh!” Chris clawed at his brother’s back, leaving a few nail marks. The brothers pressed their lips together as they fucked. A soft moan escaped both of their lips, encouraging Martin to go as fast as he possibly could. The brothers held onto each other, both enjoying the pleasure they were feeling. Chris was experiencing both extreme pain and pleasure. 

“Martin! Oh my gosh!” Chris started to moan and shout. He clawed onto Martin’s back deep enough to leave bruises. 

Both brothers were really close to their climax. Martin growled and Chris yelped as both of them started to push closer and closer to their climax. Martin kept hitting that sensitive spot in Chris, causing more small screams. Martin kissed him to keep him quiet, since they still were technically in a hotel with neighbors behind the thin walls. 

Both brothers grunted as they came at the same time. Catching their breaths, the brothers snuggled one another whilst still in the missionary position. It was still morning, so both men drifted off to sleep. 

-  
Chris woke up with his head turned to the side. His foggy eyes glanced over to see the window showing a brighter glow than this morning. Thoughts slowly processed that he had been in bed almost all afternoon. He turned his head to move, until he noticed something big on him. Chris shook his head he felt would help clear his mind when he came to the conclusion that Martin was on him. 

He almost screamed, but the slight movement woke Martin up. Both of the brothers realized what there doing and what just happened. All memories from earlier came racing though their minds. Both brothers jumped off each other in horror, quickly getting their clothes back on. 

Chris went over to the chair and Martin stood on his side of the bed to comprehend their thoughts. Both of them knew how wrong this was. How wrong it would be to be an incestous pair, but they both had secretly liked it. It was just shocking how it came out of nowhere. 

“Martin?” Chris started, but couldn’t even look at his brother. He couldn’t finish his sentence and instead he brought back the awkward silence. Martin tried with all his willpower to guide his eyes towards the direction of Chris, but just couldn’t do it. What did that man had with him? Why did that ‘thing’ cause the brothers to bring out their inner desires and fuck each other. Martin was so baffled. He wanted to find the man and ask about the substance, but he doubt he’ll ever find him. Instead he went out the door for a stroll. 

Chris watched his brother walk out the door. Part of him didn’t want him to leave, the other part just wanted to be alone so he can create coherent thoughts about the situation. He was so sure that he hadn’t eaten or drank anything from the hotel, so he thought that may have not been the cause. On the other hand, he wasn’t so sure. Anything could have happened. Chris touched his lips, remembering that his and his brother’s were once in contact. 

All Chris could do was sit and think. He’s wrongfully in love with his own brother. His subconscious told him it was wrong, but his feelings and cravings told him told him otherwise in a much more compelling way. Chris was lost in thought, he didn’t want to feel, think, or do. He instead crossed the room, back onto the bed where he had ‘laid’ with his brother in the morning. 

 

Martin came back into the apartment room, having already cleared his thoughts. All he wanted was a conversation with Chris to ease the awkwardness they had earlier. He walked across the room only to find Chris laying down, staring at him. 

Martin sighed and crawled into the bed with him. He didn’t say anything. Chris didn’t say anything. Another awkward silence that caused unwelcoming memories to peer through. Chris shyly pointed his eyes downward to avoid eye contact when suddenly Martin gripped his waist to pull him closer. He rested his chin on top on Chris’s head, a familiar position from earlier. 

“I love you…” Martin remarked as he cleared his throat. 

Chris looked up at him and snuggled in closer, putting his hand on Martin’s chest. He loved the warm feeling and presence of his brother. So much, he closed his eyes and smiled. He knew that both of them wanted this; craved this. Martin rubs Chris’s back, acknowledging the embrace. Chris released a sigh in conformity. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
